Afterall
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: I chuckled staring up at the glowing stars in the sky before shutting the door behind me. Maybe I'll actually have something to thank Rachel for tomorrow after all.     Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters  Reviews are LOVE :
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe that she did this to me! It was a few minutes after prom, and everyone was either too busy making out to leave the cafeteria or they decided to head to the after party at Puck's house. Rachel (who just happened to be my ride home) was nowhere to be seen and Jesse was stumbling around the parking lot in a drunken stupor calling out her name. There was no way I was going to thank her for inviting me if she couldn't even be here to provide me with a ride home afterwards. I sighed. Why do all of these things seem to happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?

I mean come on! I wouldn't have come to the freaking prom if I knew that my ride wouldn't be able to pick me up. I hadn't even brought my phone with me, so there was no way I could contact anyone. It was too late to call Kurt and Blaine to come back for me, they were probably off somewhere else doing Lord knows what. I pushed past the remainder of the crowd in the cafeteria making a hasty beeline for the exit. I just managed to push open the door when I heard someone calling my name.

I peered over my shoulder to see a tall muscular silhouette approaching me. The scent of dove soap filled my nose. "Hey" Sam said completely out of breath. "Hey" I ducked my head hoping that he wouldn't notice my blush.

It was embarrassing; I couldn't believe that I was seriously becoming attracted to him. After all, he only seemed to go after the stick thin beautiful cheerleaders…why would I even think that he would like….me?

"You going home?" he asked tucking his hands in his pockets. I nodded avoiding his open gaze.

"I was looking for Rachel but it seems like she left already" Sam said scuffing his worn leather shoes on the concrete sidewalk.

I rocked back onto my heels and sighed, watching my breath float around in the chilly air. Of all the times for Rachel to ditch me, she had to choose a cold day.

"I know, she even left Jesse," I murmured gesturing to the drunken boy bawling hysterically in the middle of the empty parking lot. Sam chuckled.

"I guess we better walk then" he shrugged. I nodded feeling the goose bumps rise from under my thin shawl. I couldn't really tell if the goose bumps were from the temperature or from the excitement building up inside me. "How far is your house?" Sam's voice was a gentle whisper.

I shivered cupping my hands and blowing into them for warmth. "It's a few blocks down from Green Chester Road" I replied. Sam shrugged out of his suit jacket and slid it over my shoulders. Instantly, I was cloaked in a heavy feeling of warmth and comfort. His suit smelled just like soap; I repressed the urge to close my eyes and drink it in.

"You look gorgeous under the stars," Sam sputtered almost as if he hadn't really meant to voice that particular thought out loud. I could make out the telltale signs of a blush on his face as he averted his eyes away from mine. I smiled, "so do you"

Sam laughed nervously, using his other hand to rub the back of his neck. A short silence followed that and I took the time to study his features. He was beautiful (can guys be beautiful?) with that adorable tamed bed head look and the most 'blackalicous' lips I have ever seen on a guy.

"Did you have a good time? I mean I know that I probably wasn't the guy you wanted to dance with but-"

"Sam, this night couldn't have been any better. You were amazing" I reached out from under the warmth of his jacket to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Instead of letting go of my hand, Sam laced his fingers in mine. My heart all but stopped. "I really did have a good time" my voice came out wistful. I grimaced hoping that my crush on him wasn't too obvious.

He smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling from underneath the fringe of his blonde hair. "So did I" his hand grew warm in mine.

We traveled the rest of the way keeping up a comfortable conversation. Sam was telling me about his comic book collection and we became so caught up in our discussion that I hadn't realized that we were standing in my driveway. The bricked driveway was damp from the midnight dew leaving it looking glossy. Inside the house I could tell that no one was up because there were no lights on.

Thank goodness for that. If Mom were awake she would want me to tell her about everything, in painstaking detail. If Dad were awake, he'd get out his paintball gun and chase a poor unsuspecting Sam down the road. My family was insane.

I smiled up at Sam before letting go of his hand.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I murmured feeling a blush already flooding into my cheeks. Sam leaned over wrapping his long arms around my torso and pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes, burying my face into his shoulder.

"I guess so" he replied, his voice tickling my ear. I sighed as he leaned away. He chuckled before leaning over once more and planting a warm kiss to my cheek.

"I'll wait for you to go inside" he said as he walked me up to the porch steps.

I could feel his eyes on me as I rummaged through my tiny purse and pulled out a set of multicolored keys.

Inserting the correct one into the keyhole I turned to give Sam one final wave. Only then had I noticed that I still had his jacket draped across my shoulders. Great, not only was I feeling a little lightheaded from his innocent little peck on the cheek but I would also be responsible for him freezing to death out in the cold. "Here's your jacket" I began to unravel myself from his jacket. He bounded up the steps and rewrapped it over my shoulders.

"Keep it, it'll be my excuse to see you before Glee Club" he winked kissing my forehead and trotting down the steps.

"Sam! You can't walk all the way back to the Motel without a jacket! Are you insane?" I hollered. He tilted his head, swiveling around on his heel to stare up at me.

His eyes were a cloudy hazel as they refocused on me. I opened the door, putting a hand on my hip. "Are you inviting me inside then Mercedes?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his lousy but adorable fake British accent.

"Of course, I'll call you a taxi. Can't have you wandering around without a jacket on" I clutched his jacket towards my chest. He smirked realizing that he wasn't going to be getting it back anytime soon.

"Aright alright" he held up his hands before brushing past me and over the threshold.

I chuckled staring up at the glowing stars in the sky before shutting the door behind me. Maybe I'll actually have something to thank Rachel for tomorrow after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading my story! I really appreciate it! To be honest I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this story, I don't want to rush into a happy ending in the second chapter…. I kind of wanted to stretch things out for a bit before… WHAMMY! There goes your love scene! **

**So anyways, please bare with me. I've changed a few things from the actual Glee storyline. Don't forget to review and send me some ideas to get the creative juices pumping. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors.**

It was late in the afternoon and I was watching the clock slowly turn its hands towards my freedom. My last class of the day was Glee Club and I was practically bouncing in my seat from happiness. But I knew that divas don't bounce so I decided to kick my feet swiftly back and forth as they dangled over the high perch of my seat instead.

All last night I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Yes I knew that we would never work, and all of his actions from last night might have been because of the spiked punch from the prom last night, but couldn't I dream? And when he sat on my couch in my living room after walking me home, looking incredibly adorable in his dress shirt and suit pants that I had to pinch myself repeatedly to make sure he was actually there.

I might sound like your typical love struck teenager, I was far from that... really.

The bell rang and all around me people were fumbling with their belongings not even listening to the end of lecture. Sometimes I felt bad for my History teacher, she could be a real pain in the neck but she meant well.

"Have a good afternoon " I called as I left the room. She met my gaze for a brief moment, readjusting her wire framed glasses so that they rested on the bridge of her nose.

"See you tomorrow Mercedes, don't forget tonight's homework!" her low and unbelievably raspy chain smoker voice followed after me. I groaned inwardly, like I could forget the thousand word essay she had assigned.

I made a brief stop at my locker. It was very similar to the other ones around me except for the fact that Kurt and I had studiously decorated the insides with removable rhinestones.

I spared a glance at my tiny heart shaped mirror in the far left corner, smiling at my reflection for only a moment before slamming the door shut once again. Rachel was standing outside the Glee room standing on her penny loafer encased heels.

"Oh! Mercedes there you are!" she brushed her glossy hair out of her face. I rolled my eyes in her general direction, ducking around her to get into the room.

Maybe if I ignored her long enough she'd just leave me alone. I was still bitter about her leaving me outside the school last night, if you couldn't tell.

I made a beeline for my usual seat not really noticing that the small brunette was right on my heels. Slowly, I set my book bag beside my chair before sitting down.

"I'm sorry about last night…" Rachel took the seat next to mine trying to hold my gaze.

I offered her a small semi fake smile trying my best not to go 'ghetto' on her, "I want to thank you for bringing me along to the dance" Rachel's face pulled up into a small smile as if she believed that she was forgiven, "but the next time you decide to ditch me, please let me know ahead of time"

She was about to open her mouth and respond when shuffled inside. He wore his usual gray vest with a tiny white stitching going across the single left breast pocket; his hands were tucked into the fronts of his black dress pants.

"Good afternoon New Directions" he smiled at each of us for a moment, his eyes filled to the brim with their usual enthusiasm.

I looked all around the room, heart pounding a mile a millisecond as my eyes connected with his. Sam was sitting next to Mike and Tina in the front row, his arms casually draped across the back of the empty seat beside him.

I repressed the urge to gawk as he smiled showing off his shiny white teeth. Inwardly it took all the strength I had to turn and face forward again and pay attention to what was saying.

It was a project no doubt and judging by the mischievous glint playing on his face I already knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"We've been singing duets in this class for a long time" he walked over the piano resting an arm on it for dramatic effect, "however, we've never really sang with someone who wasn't in our comfort zone"

The entire room was silent; everyone was leaning forward in their chairs. Rachel leaned so far forward that I was afraid she would fall head first into the low row of chairs directly in front of us. My mother would have been ashamed of me if she could see that hilarious scenario playing in my head.

"So I've decided to pair you up with someone that you rarely sing with" took a damaged looking clipboard from the piano bench and began reading out names.

"Tina, you're paired with Puck, Finn you're with Lauren, Santana you're with Mike, Rachel you're with Artie, Brittany you're with Quinn" Mr. Schue kept reading the list and unwillingly everyone began to scuffle over to their partners. I took in a deep breath when I realized that Sam and I were the only two that had yet to be paired. My palms began to sweat as I rested them squarely in my lap.

He looked up at us for a moment rubbing at his chin before calling our names, "Sam you're with Mercedes"

I picked up my things and was unzipping my book bag to pull out the jacket I had borrowed from him last night when he pulled up the seat beside me.

"Hey" he said. I looked up only for a moment feeling the butterflies in my stomach begin to grow to the size of mini jet planes.

"Oh hey, um here's your jacket" I handed it to him before leaning back in my chair. "Thanks" he murmured leaning forward a bit in his chair until the sides of his bare arm brushed against my dark blue sweater sleeve.

I turned in my seat to face him. "So you have any idea what we should sing for our duet?" I asked gulped back the thrum of nerves threatening to make me say something stupid, leave it to me to wear my heart on my sleeve. I'd never had this reaction to him before; of course I had a crush on him. But we'd never sat close enough for me to feel my entire body shake with nerves.

He shrugged using a long index finger to brush his blonde fringe away from his sparkling eyes. "I'm really not sure" he sighed.

"Well maybe we'd better try out a few things to see if we can come up with something that suits both our voices" he suggested and I just nodded not trusting myself to speak at the moment.

I cleared my throat and he gently reached out for my hand. When he took it in his he leaned a bit closer and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe we should just hang out at the Motel and figure something out tonight. That way you could help me with Stevie and Stacy while we work on our project"

I smiled letting out a whoosh of breath I wasn't aware that I was holding.

"Sounds like a plan"

**To be Continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Alrighty then, here's the next chapter! Thank you to my reviewers and readers once again. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I want to apologize ahead of time for any spelling errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Trojan's, you'll understand what I mean very soon *que my evil cackling***

After Glee club was over, I'd walked back to my tiny gray Prius in a daze. I was supposed to meet Sam at the Motel around 7 tonight so that we could get some practice in and hopefully play some games with the kids before they had to go to bed.

Quickly I hopped into the driver's seat, hands shaking as they grasped at the steering wheel. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, savoring the silence all around me. I slid off my zebra striped mittens and inserted my key into the ignition. Instantly the warm burst coming from the heating vent caused me to recoil slightly in my seat. I turned the dial down, fastening my seatbelt securely about my body before veering out of the parking lot.

All around me tall Oak trees stood like silent soldiers along the sides of the road. Some of them were missing their leaves but I was sure they would return after the strong winds settled a little.

I breathed through my nose trying to figure out what song might be best for the duet. We'd never done a project like this before but I already knew what Rachel would be singing, I had a feeling her presentation would involve some kind of dramatic costume and plenty of frantic hand motions.

I felt bad for Artie but he could handle his own. Slowly I turned down Green Chester Road. The houses on this road were so different from the ones that were scattered around the rest of Lima, this may have been a small town but there were plenty of rich people all around.

Many of them had gotten lucky enough to snag a few of the fanciest houses along this very road. I stared at them as I drove by, each were almost the same in size with about three stories and every one of them were still covered in Christmas lights which was sad because we were getting closer and closer to Spring with every passing day.

I hummed along with the radio not really paying attention to Luther Vandross as he sang in the background. Very carefully I pulled to a stop in front of my house and peered over at the driveway. By the looks of it only Mom was home.

She'd gotten a promotion at her real estate company and was able to take a few days off before starting work again.

I stepped out of the car hitching my book bag over my shoulder. Just as I was about to insert my key into the door it flew open. I was encased in a pair of long arms and tugged inside the house. The smell of cinnamon and lavender burned the inside of my nose.

"If it isn't little Mercedes!" the arms around me tightened. I wriggled in their embrace already identifying the voice. It belonged to my Aunt Patty.

She was my Mom's older sister and I loved her to death but sometimes her surprise visits only lead to torture for me. She'd come whenever she felt like it using up her Buddy passes that she earned from working at the airport to come out and see us.

"Oh! Look at you!" she cooed pinching at my cheeks with her leather gloved hands like she used to when I was a kid.

"Hi Aunt Patty" I smiled warmly taking in her shaved head and the tattoos emblazoned on her neck. Mom always told me that she was the rebel of the family. "Mercedes sweetheart could you please come and help me in the kitchen?" My Moms warm voice echoed throughout the hallway.

I stepped around Aunt Patty listening to the heavy footfalls of her thick leather boots as she followed close behind.

I stopped short when I took in the mess that was the kitchen. Dough and flour were splashed all along the walls, dripping from the ceiling like powdery rain.

Egg shells were scattered on the floor, the yolk completely missing as if the chicks inside had hatched and ran like mad men for the backdoor.

"Mom! What happened?" I slid across the floor latching onto the kitchen table to center myself. She gave me a sheepish grin raking a hand through her long curly brown hair.

"She tried to bake" Aunt Patty laughed her booming laugh. I shook my head. If there was one thing that my Mom couldn't do, it was baking. She could sell you the ugliest house in the entire neighborhood and promise you that a fixer upper is what you wanted all along but she couldn't bake to save her own life.

"I was making cinnamon rolls" she grumbled rolling her eyes at Aunt Patty who was laughing so hard her face was turning a deep shade of purple. So that explained the cinnamon smell. I glanced around and found a small black bottle of lavender that you used for cooking.

"Mom! Lavender and cinnamon don't always mix" I returned the bottle back to the cabinet.

"It's nice to see you too sweetheart" Mom crossed her arms and pouted. I sighed rolling up my sweater sleeves, beginning to clean up the mess on the counter.

"Don't worry about all of this Mom, I'll make some cinnamon rolls" I offered her a small smile which she returned with little enthusiasm. "Besides I was planning on making something for Stevie and Stacy tonight anyways" I dumped the melted plastic bowl into the garbage.

With those words my Moms entire face lit up. "You're going over there?" she asked holding her hands over her heart in a swooning gesture. I could feel my face heat up and I silently thanked the Lord for my brown skin.

"Oh Mercedes this is just perfect!" she clapped excitedly. "What's just perfect?" Aunt Patty asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mercedes is going on a date!" My Mom hopped like a four year old.

"With who?"

"Sam!" My Mom singsonged.

"Mom! It's not a date! We have to practice for our project!" I grumbled cleaning up the last of the messy kitchen. Aunt Patty leaned against the granite counter top her eyes focused on me.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" she asked. Ouch, that stung a little. Even my own Aunt didn't think I was date capable. "It's not a date and I don't have a boyfriend. Like I said before, we are partners on a project and I'm going over there to get an early start on it"

Aunt Patty snorted. "You'd better take some _Trojan's_ just in case getting an early start on your _'project'_ gets boring"

My Mom stopped bouncing and glared at her older sister. "Don't you even suggest that Patricia!" she gasped. Aunt Patty rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me by my full name Claire, you're not my mother" she retorted. They both began to argue and I tuned them out, focusing on making the baked goods.

Once the cinnamon rolls were finished I rushed upstairs to get dressed. I decided to just slip on a pair of dark blue jeans that I had hanging in the closet and exchanged my sweater for a green t-shirt and my favorite gray zebra print hoodie. I tied my hair back into a loose fitting bun, careful not to let any of my hair fall into my eyes.

With that I bounded back down the steps, and into the kitchen to find both my Mom and my Aunt sitting at the kitchen table and laughing as if nothing had happened. I wished that I had a sister to argue with sometimes, but most of the time I was grateful for just having my older brother TJ who was in college already.

"Alright you guys! I'm going" I snagged a few cinnamon rolls and placed them into a white carryout box. Aunt Patty stood and slipped something into my hand. I stared down at the tiny plastic wrap and felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Trust me you'll need one of these. Maybe not today but I'm pretty damn sure that it'll still be useful when you get married or go to college or whatever" she winked. My Mom started arguing with her once again once she found out what the tiny plastic package was and she promptly snatched it out of my hand.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them letting myself out of the front door and trudging back to my car. Once inside I took a deep breath and prayed that my emotions wouldn't consume me before this project ended.

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's your next chapter! Sorry it took me soooo long to update, it's been a rough few days…. Well anyways thank you to my loyal reviewers whose reviews keep me laughing and I apologize for spelling errors! Don't forget to review and give me positive feedback on my progress, this will probably be the longest chapter…. Ever. **

**Caution! Things get a little hotter in this chapter :D Nothing too serious yet though.**

When I pulled up to the front of Sam's Motel a million thoughts ran through my head. If you were to say that I was nervous… well, that would be the understatement of the year. My palms were sweating, my heart was marching around my ribs and lets just say that I should have kept my inhaler handy just to be on the safe side.

I unclicked my seatbelt, grabbed the box of cinnamon rolls and slid out of the car, using the remote to lock it safely behind me. Taking in a deep breath and smoothing my hands down the backs of my jeans, I made my way towards the Motel room. I could still hear Aunt Patties voice in my head and I mentally tried to shove the condom incident to the back of my mind. I sidestepped over a cracked blue flowerpot, noticing that there weren't any flowers blooming in the dry soil. If I were invited back here after the project maybe me and Stacey could fill it with flowers that would last through the winter.

I knocked twice on the Motel door hearing a sound of shuffling from the other side. A round of giggles came from inside the Motel and I smiled to myself, grateful that the kids were still up. I shifted the box so that it rested in the palm of my hands.

The front door clicked open. Sam stood in the doorway, his body nearly blocking the view of the living room inside. I took in his plain white t-shirt and noticed just how perfectly it fit around the muscles of his arms. I swallowed trying not to admire the strong contours of his neck.

"Hey" he whispered. I jumped out of my intent gazing to look up into his glowing blue eyes. "Hi" I cleared my throat.

I gently shook the box of cinnamon rolls, "I brought some cinnamon rolls"

Sam looked me up and down; I couldn't help the shiver that over took me as his lips stretched out into a smile. He didn't even look at the box in my hand. "I can see that" he spoke around a smile.

The wind blew behind me and I bounced on the backs of my feet.

"Here! Come in" Sam's cheeks flushed, "I almost forgot how cold it is out there"

I stepped inside gratefully welcoming the warmth of the heating vent.

"MERCEDES!" Stacey and Stevie jumped up excitedly from their perch on the edge of their bed, their cartoon completely forgotten.

"Hey you guys" I enveloped the giggling little kids in my arms.

"I've got something for you" I held out the box, "did you guys eat dinner yet?"

Stacey shook her head no while her brother bobbed his head yes. Sam chuckled as he stepped around the kids. He swung Stevie up onto his shoulders and spun him around. "No you didn't you little rascal" Sam playfully tickled Stevie.

My heart all but melted as I watched their playful exchange. Sam was so gentle with them, he didn't rough house like TJ used to with me. I secretly wondered if he'd be this way with his own children in the future. Which made me a total sap because, maybe Sam didn't want children.

"Aw come on Sam! Please? Just this one time?" Stevie bounced onto the bed looking up at his brother with pleading eyes. Sam scrunched his nose and said, "Will you brush your teeth afterwards?"

Stevie nodded bouncing on his knees as if he couldn't stand to wait any longer. Stacey linked her hands around my neck and squeezed me tight, her bony little arms digging into the back of my shoulders. I patted her, lifting her off the ground and settling her upon the edge of the bed.

Sam hesitated a moment, his eyes flickering between the box and his little brother. He shrugged helplessly and sighed.

"Alright…. But I want you to brush okay?"

Stevie didn't seem to hear him. He was dashing over to me and took the empty space on the bed beside me. Slowly he rested his head on my shoulder, his hair tickling my nose. "Can I have one Mercedes? Pllllleeeeeeeaaaaassse?" he asked staring up at me with those heartbreaking blue eyes.

I smiled down at him and ruffled his spiky hair. He'd be a heartbreaker just like his brother when he grew up, that's for sure. "If you're brother says you can than why not?" I popped open the box, handing both kids a napkin and a warm cinnamon roll. Stevie squealed in delight, burying his face in the sticky icing.

Stacey followed right along, licking the dripping cinnamon crust off of her fingers. "You got one for me?" Sam asked sitting on the floor in front of me. He crossed his legs, his sock covered foot accidentally brushing up against my ankle.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" I handed him his and he took it after a moment, brushing his fingers over my palm. I could feel the electric thrum zip along my wrists as my body responded to his touch. He pulled his hand back as if he felt the shock too.

I turned away from him to smile at Stevie and Stacey, who were both almost done with their desert. "Mercedes?" Stevie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I handed him another napkin and he accepted it.

"Mhmm?" I asked looking over at Stacey as she finished the last of the crumbs on her napkin.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked his voice soft and innocent. Sam sputtered and coughed staring at his brother with a look of shock. I shook my head at the younger Evan boy. "No, why?" I asked.

Stevie just shrugged and murmured, "Nothing"

I turned to look at Sam again and he caught my gaze, licking the remains of icing off of his bottom lip.

"You want to get started on the project?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I was still too focused on his lips. No words came out. Instead, I just nodded.

"Okay you guys, Mercedes and I are going to work on our project" Sam stood from the floor and took the crumpled napkins from his younger siblings. "Maybe if we finish early we can watch a movie together" he smiled as Stacey yipped and Stevie jumped on the edge of the bed.

I settled back against the headboard as Stevie and Stacey went back over to the TV. Sam sat in the vacant spot beside me, reaching underneath the bed and pulling out a guitar case. "Okay, I've been thinking that maybe we should play a few things" he unlocked the side of the case and pulled out his sleek guitar. Everyone in Glee club had pitched in to buy him a new one after his other one broke, Sam didn't know it but I decided to pay half of the bill while everyone else combined their money to pay the other half.

I don't know what drove me to do that but I was happy that I did. He was almost as gentle with his new guitar as he was with Stevie and Stacey.

"You're really good" I complimented him as he plucked his fingers along the guitar strings. He cast a sideways glance at me. "I had a few songs in mind. Maybe something with a voice that sounds similar to mine, you know, so that it won't be too hard to adjust the actual tone of the music. And maybe one that sounds similar to yours" I closed the empty box of cinnamon rolls.

"Maybe we could browse the Internet and find some different songs," He suggested.

"Sounds good"

"Alright after school tomorrow we can all drive to the library on Hurst Street and use the computers" he replaced his guitar and picked up the empty box, walking all but four feet and dumping it into the trashcan.

"Okay" I sighed standing and tightening my coat around my waist. He spun on his heel and looked at me. I took in his odd stare.

"What?" I asked. "I thought you were staying to watch a movie with us" he shrugged looking over at the younger kids. Oh I totally forgot about that. I spared a glance over at the only empty spots on the bed. Stevie and Stacey were lying at the foot so that meant that if I were to stay I'd be laying right next to Sam.

My heart began to do a slow waltz. "I guess I can stay" I tried to keep my voice void of all excitement even though I was about to burst on the inside. Sam went over to the kids and they conversed. Stacey looked over Sam's shoulder and gave Mercedes a smile before exclaiming, "I want to watch the Princess and the Frog!"

Stevie groaned, "That's a sissy movie"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"Okay you guys, we'll watch this movie tonight and then tomorrow Stevie can choose the next movie okay?" Sam interrupted them. Stevie smirked at his sister and collapsed beside her, settling in for the movie.

I sat at the head of the bed, nerves tingling as Sam moved to the opposite side of me. My head was pounding and I could feel my knees begin to quake.

He leaned over and touched my hand with the back of his and I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

…...

As the movie began to reach the end, the younger kids were so immersed in it that they weren't paying any attention to us. Sam had my hand in his and was leaning his strong arm up against mine. He had bumped my leg with his in the beginning of the movie and hadn't bothered to move it since.

I was trying to maintain control over my shivering hands, but having him so near made my insides turn to mash potatoes.

…...

The movie ended, Stevie and Stacey were fast asleep. I snuck off the bed, careful not to wake them, Sam following at my heels.

"Thanks for coming over" he leaned up against the doorframe as I began to walk out. I smiled up at him, "No problem. I had fun"

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow?" he leaned forward his hair tickling my forehead as I nodded. I swallowed nervously, tucking my hands into my pockets. His eyes glinted with an odd flicker of light in them, pupils dilating. He leaned in a bit further, his mouth not more than a breath away from mine. My breathing hitched and he smiled down at me.

"Good night Mercedes" he brushed away a curly strand of hair that was stuck to my cheek. I waited for him to lean forward and kiss me but he didn't. Much to my frustration. Instead he leaned away and began to move back over the threshold, into the Motel.

"Good night Sam" I nodded turning on my heel and heading back to my car.

**To be continued….**

**AN: Well folks there's your next chapter, don't worry I plan on updating soon! Hope you keep reviewing and having faith in this story! Don't worry the romance is soon to come.**

**Ciao for now **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter to my Samcedes. I was waiting for Season 3 of Glee to start so that I could use some of the concepts but sadly our dear Chord Overstreet won't be returning to the show, which kind of ticks me off because I wanted some REAL Samcedes action but oh well…. I guess we'll just have to read about it on Fanfics. I hope you enjoy this chap and don't be shy, leave a review or two. Thanks again chickadees for all those nice comments!**

**I apologize for any spelling errors!**

**Ciao for now **

I got to the library extra early the following afternoon so that I could reserve a computer and a nice place for the kids to come sit with us. I trailed my hand over the worn edges of the library books, inhaling the smell of knowledge that seemed to waft from them.

All was quiet except for the quick typing of hands running along the keyboards coming from the research room posted at the back. Beanbag chairs overflowed the children's center and I dragged two out and placed them beside the computer that I was planning on using.

I had managed to convince the librarian to let me use the computer for two hours just incase Sam and I couldn't agree on a song choice.

We only had a few days left until we had to perform and I wanted to make sure that we at least had two songs to choose from just to be on the safe side.

Quietly, I exited the research room and began to examine the racks of music books posted on the large bookshelves right outside the door. I studied the top shelf before kneeling down to read the last of the fifteen or so books posted on the very bottom shelf.

"Hey Mercedes" Sam's soft voice came out of nowhere making me jump. Startled I looked up to find Sam leaning casually against the other bookshelf with his arms folded.

His long blonde hair fell into his eyes as he smiled kindly at me. "Sorry about that" he grinned. Stevie and Stacey peeked out from his left side and waved excitedly at me. "That's alright. Hey you guys" I bent back over and swept them into my arms. Both children giggled and burrowed into my shoulders, returning my hug with all of their childish strength.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and go into the research room. I put out two bean bag chairs for you guys to sit in" I urged them along and Stacey smiled gratefully up at the diva. "Did you get the _Dora _one that I like?" the tiny girl asked, wrapping a finger into her blonde pigtail. I smiled and smoothed my hand over the girls head, "Of course I did. How could I forget?"

Stacey clapped her hands together as she skipped alongside her brother into the research room.

Once the two kids were gone I stood frozen to the floor. Maybe I should have kept the kids with me, and then I wouldn't feel so nervous being out here with Sam. …Alone. Sam cleared his throat and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Want to check out the music section? I think they'll have more up to date books over there" he raised his eyebrows, a small almost invisible smile playing on the corner of his face.

I tried to focus all of my attention on something other than the fact that he was standing so close to me. His body was facing mine in a way that was so intimate that I could feel my knees melting right on the spot just underneath my feet. He kept his hands folded across his chest but it almost felt as if he were wrapping me into his warm embrace. He smelled good as usual, like cool night air or a summer breeze. I bit my lip, stupid hormones.

"Okay" I allowed him to go ahead of me.

I followed him past the aisles of decorated bookshelves, biting on the inside of lip and tugging at my white sweater sleeves. _He shouldn't have this much power over me_, I thought as I followed the swagger of his shoulders with my eyes.

This wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to fall for him the way I was. He probably only liked girls like Quinn or Santana… And yet I wanted to just trace his figure with my bare hands, and that was a feeling that never overcame me before prom night. I'm not supposed to fall.

But here I was.

"Here we are" Sam made a grand gesture, putting on a thick New York accent, "The heart of the story is here for us to probe"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, unsure of where exactly that line had come from. I turned on my heel and began to browse the bookshelf behind me. The part of the library we were in was empty, only one person sat at the far end. Their head hanging low over a book as they snored and drooled all over it.

I returned my gaze back to my task and began to look over the titles. The bright colors of the books skimming passed my eyes quickly as I zoomed over each book. Occasionally I pulled out one that seemed interesting and set it on the empty shelf beside my own.

It seemed like an eternity until I was finished, my hands were numb from all of the work. Just as I was about to turn a large pale hand landed on the empty bookshelf just above my head. The familiar smell of Sam's skin blew in my direction and I felt my senses heighten.

"Find anything?" he had leaned over to my ear and whispered gently, making my body quiver at his proximity. Slowly, I turned around to stare up into his large dramatic eyes.

"Just a few things" I gulped, holding the books up near my chin with a shaking hand so that he could read the cover of the one that was perched on the top. Sam didn't even focus on the book, instead he leaned forward, his nose barely a centimeter from my own. My heart began to do the samba inside my rib cage and my throat became increasingly dry.

I looked at his rosy red lips and could already feel them on mine even though he hadn't kissed me.

"Find anything _interesting_?" he twanged the last word with that New York accent before smiling and bringing his other hand to the opposite side of my head. I shook my head no, too choked up to find any words.

Just as he was about to lean in and seal his lips against mine when a tiny high-pitched voice rang out.

"Sammy! 'Cedes! Stevie took my _Dora _bean bag chair!" Stacey stormed down the aisle towards us and Sam leapt back away from me guiltily.

The tiny girl stopped in front of us with her skinny arms crossed against her chest. "Come on let's get that bean bag chair back okay?" Sam guided his younger sibling back towards the research room. I swallowed back a whine; I suppose that I should be grateful that Sam didn't kiss me.

Because then, falling for him would have been inevitable.

**AN: To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well here we go, chapter six is finally here! I hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews. You guys are fabulous and your reviews make me smile and laugh every time! I apologize for spelling errors.**

I invited Sam and the kids over to my house the following afternoon to rehearse for the final time. Tomorrow was the day of the presentation and both Sam and I knew that in order to get it nailed perfectly that we'd have to get some time in. It seemed like every time we'd get a few steps ahead, we'd get sidetracked with bickering about Star Wars or Marvel comic books. Damn that Sam and his knack for being persuasive when it came to Superman.

I personally enjoyed Star Wars myself, but Sam convinced me to explore the other outlets. I guess I'd have to thank him for that eventually.

"Alright so when I begin to sing this part do I have to do some weird entrance scene?" Sam looked down at the lyrics splayed out on the living room table and circled his lines in bright pink pen. I shook my head, "We don't have any dancing parts. We're just gonna sing"

"Oh" Sam replied running a hand over his scalp and making his blonde hair spike along his scalp. From in the living room I could hear Stacey and Stevie hollering and giggling as they watched the TV. They'd been so ecstatic to be able to explore the numerous channels and that was the first thing they asked about upon arrival. Not that I really minded, they'd be getting more use from that TV then I ever would. I never watched television unless it was an episode of some Soap that I'd missed the day before.

I glanced out the window just to see the sun wink from behind the clouds, before disappearing out of sight, bringing forth darkness. "Do you want to run over this song one more time?" I asked trying not to focus on Sam's intent gaze, "It's getting pretty late"

The blonde boy beside me took a moment to stretch his muscular arms in front of him before shrugging. "I guess that we should. Just to be on the safe side" he stood and walked into the center of the dining room. "Okay so you just tell me what to do, because I'm still a little confused" the expression on his face was a mix between adorable and humiliated.

"Alright" I stood and joined him, standing at his side. Immediately I was overcome with the earthy smell of his skin and I had to clear my throat about a dozen times to regain my voice. He turned his body to face mine in that intimate way again, the same way he did when we were at the library.

"I'm gonna enter after you do so you can just begin singing once that piano guy begins to play the song" I gestured over my shoulder and Sam moved to stand behind me. I walk to the opposite side of the room and turned to face him. Slowly, he walked forward towards the dining room table and began to mouth his words.

I studied him closely. Taking in his built frame and his wrinkled "I Heart Comics" t-shirt that seemed to hug him nicely in all the right places. His hair still stuck up around his head and I suppressed a laugh before joining him after he finished the first lines.

"Okay do you get it?" I asked and Sam nodded placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I do" he smiled leaning forward to press his forehead to mine. "Do you get it?" he asked bringing both his hands to rest on the small of my back. He rounded his shoulders and took a deep breath. I gulped and nodded, thinking back to the decision I had made in the library. No falling for the hot blonde guy. I refuse to fall for the hot blonde guy.

But oh he was so close. He smelled so warm, so inviting. Those lips were practically calling out to me. Saying _Would you kiss me already Mercedes? Just kiss me already. _I just wanted to lean in and take their advice. I wanted to do whatever those beautiful full lips asked me to do. But I couldn't. I wouldn't.

There's no way that anything can happen with us. Sam was just experiencing a state of rebound. After Quinn and him broke up and Santana had ripped his heart to pieces. He was still lonely. He just wanted someone to fill the void, but that person wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be able to make a fool of myself falling for a guy that I knew was only going through a state of rejection. I'd only come out battered and crying. And I wasn't about to let that happen...Not again.

I breathed and took a step back ignoring the hurt expression that flickered briefly over Sam's face. He won't even remember my rejection once Santana or one of the other, thinner Glee girls gets a hold of him.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay! I finally get some down time! Its been a hectic week so I hope I'm making up for it by posting this update. The duet I chose for Sam and Mercedes was inspired by an unofficial duet with **_**Jon McLaughlin **_**and**_** Beyonce **_**singing**_** Smash into You**_**. I found this original duet on the internet and fell in love with it. It's a shame that these two artist didn't make this into a real track because I for one would have bought it. But in any case I do hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review! Thanks to everyone who has faved/reviewed/alerted this story and everyone who has been sending in requests for my drabbles. Ps: I'm having an issue with putting Will's name in here for some reason so I had to refer to him as Schue ...Sorry for the inconvience, stupid computer issues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or any of the songs or artists trademarks mentioned.**

I walked into Glee Club shortly after the bell rang to find our curly haired teacher standing at the front of the class, his signature smile set into place upon his face as he stared out at the rest of the group. Rachel sat in the front seat beside a queasy looking Artie. He had his hands clasped in his lap and his face wavered between several different shades of green. I smiled at him sympathetically when he caught my gaze and gave him a thumbs up. Knowing Artie, he'd do great even if his partner was less than kind. As spoke at the piano, next to the silent red headed man (whose name I still don't know) I joined Santana and Quinn at the back of the room.

Santana was murmuring something to herself, holding a ruined piece of paper in her lap, skimming the page with her red painted fingernails. Quinn played with her pleated skirt and was humming to herself. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was uneasy with my presentation. I glanced over to where Sam usually sits to find him staring directly at me. His eyes were halfway slanted closed as if he were in between thoughts. I glanced away and turned to face the front, ignoring the steady beading of sweat forming on my eyebrow. I hated being nervous. I've never felt so out of place before, so anxious and excited all at once. After what had happened at my house over the weekend I was more determined then ever to get this project done with and just pretend like nothing ever happened between Sam and I. I just wanted to wipe my mind clear of all the thoughts that evolved around him, to start over.

"Alright, now who's ready to go first?" Schue pointed a finger at each of us and wriggled his eyebrows. Rachel began to slide out of her seat but Lauren beat her to it, she pulled Finn up behind her and shot daggers in Rachel's direction. "Lauren! You guys can start whenever you're ready" Schue took Finn's empty seat and stared at the pair upfront.

I bit nervously on my lip through their entire performance. To be honest I really think that I should have chosen a different song for both Sam and I. The song I chosen was a little too...oh well I don't know. Romantic? I don't want to give the other Glee clubbers the wrong suggestion.

When Lauren and Finn retook their seats, Rachel and Artie where next. Their performance could've been nice if Rachel wasn't determined to spin Artie across the Glee room in about a dozen circles. I gave Artie a thumbs up anyway as he wheeled himself out of the room and down to the nurses office.

...

We were the final performance of the day and if someone were to have said that I was nervous, that would've been the understatement of the year. Not a single inch of my body wasn't quivering with nerves. Every sense was in hyper drive, all sounds faded away except for the slow smooth voice of Sam singing the first lines of the song. No one existed, it was just us.

Sam cleared his throat and the piano began to play the opening chords. He walked slowly towards the center of the room and gave me a sideways thumbs up and a breathtaking crooked smile.

**Sam:**

**Head down**  
><strong>As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground<strong>  
><strong>Eyes shut<strong>  
><strong>I find myself in love racing the Earth<strong>  
><strong>And I'm soaked in your love<strong>  
><strong>And love was right in my path, in my grasp<strong>  
><strong>And me and you belong<strong>

**I wanna run **  
><strong>Smash into you<strong>  
><strong>I wanna run <strong>  
><strong>And smash into you<strong>

I took a deep breath before walking up to join him. The piano dropped into the background and I sang my first lines.

**Mercedes:**

**Ears closed**  
><strong>What I hear no one else has to know<strong>  
><strong>Cause' I know<strong>  
><strong>That what we have is worth first place in gold<strong>  
><strong>And I'm soaked in your love<strong>  
><strong>And love is right in my path, in my grasp<strong>  
><strong>And me and you belong, oh...<strong>

**I wanna run **  
><strong>Smash into you<strong>  
><strong>I wanna run <strong>  
><strong>Smash into you<strong>  
><strong>Smash into you<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

Sam took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of the pads of his fingers enveloping mine.

**Sam and Mercedes:**

**Head down****  
><strong>As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground<strong>  
><strong>Eyes shut<strong>  
><strong>I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth<strong>  
><strong>And I'm soaked in your love<strong>  
><strong>And love is right in my path, in my grasp<strong>  
><strong>And me and you belong<strong>  
><strong>Oh...I wanna run<strong>  
><strong>Smash into you<strong>  
><strong>I'm willing to run <strong>**

**Smash into you**

The piano ceased and silence echoed through my ears. Sam hadn't let go of my hand yet and I didn't really want him to. I opened my eyes to find Quinn, Santana, Lauren and Artie staring at our clasped hands with a knowing smirk while the rest of the class burst into a polite applause. "That was very good" Schue bounced from out of nowhere nearly scaring me half to death. I smiled, "Well I had an awesome partner"

Sam smiled and Schue showed us back to our seats. I rejoined my little group at the back of the class and both cheerleaders turned to look at me. "What the hell was that?" Santana hissed and Quinn arched an amused eyebrow. I looked at both girls. "What are you talking about?" I responded after a moment of silence.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you up there" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Quinn crossed her arms, smiling her angelic smile. I shook my head, "We were just getting into character, that's all"

Santana snorted, "Was Sam supposed to look like he wanted to eat you up? Was that apart of your 'rehearsal'?"

I glanced over at Sam to find him and Mike joking about something that I couldn't hear. "He didn't look that way" I retorted.

"Yeah right! He looked like he wanted to devour you. You just didn't see it because your fucking eyes were closed" Santana smiled. "He did look a little wild up there, like those animal urges were about to break loose" Quinn analyzed in her sweet syrupy voice. She tapped a finger on her glossy covered lips.

"Well you're wrong and nothing would ever happen between us so shut it" I busied myself by playing with my silver necklace and my two friends exchanged glances. I wasn't about to tell them that I had a thing for their ex. I wasn't even sure if what I felt should even be happening to me.

I shook my head and looked back over at Sam, he caught my gaze and mouthed, "I need to talk to you"

I nodded and smiled weakly. On the inside I knew that whatever Sam wanted to talk about couldn't possibly be good. There was no way that I was going to take any chances. It looks like I'm going to have to avoid Sam for a while.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So here's the next chapter to the story. Don't kill me but its a bit short and I plan on revising it once the story is complete. I really hope that you enjoy this and leave me reviews! Don't forget to send in requests for my other story. PS: Still having problems with posting Schue's name, I'm really hating this stupid computer right now :) Oh and I apologize for spelling errors too. **

It's been nearly two weeks since I'd last encountered Sam in the hallway. Of course at that point in time I didn't want to just diss him and walk away like the frightened little girl I truly was. Ever since the day our partnered project was due I'd been doing a pretty damned good job of avoiding him all together. I had to take the back hallways of course and sometimes I ended up being late to class but in the end, it was all worth it. The only time I ever had to be within several feet of his trouty mouth was when we had Glee and many times Rachel was too busy hogging the spotlight, so I rarely attended. I was tired of trying to have to fight for my place at front and center. Schue wasn't letting up either. He seemed dead set on only giving the solos to little twig like girls and I was okay with that...well, I wasn't okay with it but I accepted it for what it was.

I knew the real meaning behind his choices and even though he thought that I wasn't old enough to see things that were hidden in the background, I knew exactly what was running through that curly head of his. He wouldn't want people to have to see someone like me up front, he didn't want to promote us "big girls" so he settled for the skinny chicks instead. If Kurt were still here we'd laugh about it and make jokes about every single one of them, whether we were friends with them or not.

A ping slipped through my chest as I thought of my best friends face. I wonder how he's doing at Dalton? Is Blaine taking good care of him? Probably...

With a sigh I slammed my locker door shut and began the trek down the long crowded hallway. I usually took hallway C but since the entire "Avoid Sam" plan came into play I've tried to be stealthy enough to push my way through the most crowded hallway known to man...The dreaded F hallway. I honestly wouldn't have minded taking this hall everyday (since it lead to the little domed outdoor area) but since the "Skanks" of Lima decided to mark their territory here, it was almost like treading through shark infested waters. Unless you were willing to join their crew, you should steer clear of this hall at all costs.

I pushed through the door and breathed in the heady scent of the outdoors. The lawn was freshly cut and I could smell the grass as it crunched softly under my feet. The air was crisp and inviting as it rolled across my skin and underneath my short sleeved white t-shirt. People laughed as they lounged on the lawn and the "Skanks" looked a little put out as they sat on the well-worn bench underneath the shade of a small Oak tree of to the side. I waved at a few people as I passed by and high fived Michael, who's my lab partner in Chemistry Honors. He was a sweet kid, awesome singer too; it was too bad that he had no intention of joining Glee.

"See ya in class tomorrow 'Cedes!" he called as I disappeared back into the confines of the hallways. I veered down an empty hall and quickly walked to the other side turning into the Glee room just as the final bell rang. "Cutting it close there Mercedes" Schue raised an eyebrow and I shot him a small rueful smile. He seemed to take it as a genuine smile and returned it was a pearly white one of his own.

Santana waved me over and I began to walk back towards my usual seat, positioned in-between her and Quinn. Finn smiled at me and nodded as Rachel leaned into his side. I scanned the classroom to find Artie and Sam both staring in my direction. It took all I had not to pause underneath Sam's probing gaze. He looked like he was trying to make sense of something, what it was I wasn't sure.

His hair was messy today, in the typical I-woke-up-and-didn't-want-to-fix-my-hair kind of way and it floated down towards his shoulders in soft blonde curls. (Which sort of made me want to run my hands right through it a couple of times to smooth it down) Those jade colored eyes were fixed on me and his mouth was set into a firm line, jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed. I had to shake myself to avert my eyes. Tiredly, I plopped down into my seat beside Santana and she elbowed me in the side. "Why are you always late now?" she whispered out of the side of her mouth, trying to appear that she was entirely focused on the written assessment perched in her lap. She tapped her red painted nails on her knees and looked at me out of the corner of her eye questioningly.

"I take the long route" I shrugged as passed back the same paper in my direction. Quinn leaned forward so that she could include herself in the conversation, "why? Is it because of-" she looked over at the blonde boy two rows in front of her, "Sam?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "Can't a girl want to get some air?" my voice came out shaky and I hoped that they didn't catch my hesitant tone. Quinn sighed and shook her head. "You wanted to chill with the Skanks before class?" Santana asked in a disbelieving voice.

"No!" I replied a bit too loud earning a glower from Schue and a confused look from Sam. "No" I hissed elbowing Santana in the side as she began to snicker. She yelped and rubbed at her side in pain. "Chill Weezy I was just kidding" she tapped her pencil onto her chin. I filled out the paper and browsed through the contents of my cell phone, thankfully my Aunt Patty wasn't staying with us anymore so I wouldn't be receiving sex advice until her plane touched down in Atlanta. When she was with us it seemed like she had an overwhelming urge to try to make sure that I was using protection during sexual intercourse. Of course I told her every time that I was not sexually active, she insists that every teenager is and promptly shoves _Trojans_ into my jean pockets.

It's really embarrassing... You can only imagine how happy I was to know that she was leaving.

...

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I grabbed my things and joined my friends at the front door. We moved through the hallway together, trying to fight our way through the masses in order to get to the front of the building. I hadn't realized that Sam was walking behind us until he tapped politely on my shoulder. I turned around, only to come face to face with the thing that I've been trying to avoid for two whole weeks of my entire school life...that trouty mouth was angled in my direction, and those red lips weren't looking quite too pleased with me right now.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Warning: This chapter contains fluffiness, a happy mind is required. **

**Reviews are LOVE! I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Flashback:**

**I turned around, only to come face to face with the thing that I've been trying to avoid for two whole weeks of my entire school life...that trouty mouth was angled in my direction, and those red lips weren't looking quite too pleased with me right now**

**End of Flashback...**

"Can we talk?" he asked, clutching on his book bag as someone pushed passed him. I exchanged nervous glances with both Quinn and Santana, they wriggled their eyebrows and placed identical smirks on their faces. I wanted the ground to just open up and swallow me whole, the thoughts running through both my friends minds were obvious. They were going to leave me here...All alone...With Sam.

"Oh look at the time Santana" Quinn pretended to look at her cell phone, "We've gotta go"

Santana played along and linked her arm in Quinn's, "Okay well bye 'Cedes!" she called after me. I was about to dash after them but the serious look in Sam's eyes held me in place.

I looked after them for a moment, watching as they sashayed down the hall and disappeared out of the school with the last of the crowd. They even had the nerve to turn around and wave at me.

Traitors.

I sighed before looking over Sam's shoulder, "What's on your mind Sam?"

The blonde boy remained silent for a moment and I nervously glanced at him. His fists were clenched inside his pockets and the expression in his eyes had lost its playfulness. Something about him looked extremely different and it wasn't just his untamed bedhead that had my heart doing all kinds of crazy samba moves.

"Did I do something to you?" He asked finally, his voice coming out as smooth as silk. I couldn't help but to find my eyes becoming fastened to his lips again. That damned voice in the back of my mind was telling me to kiss him again.

"No why?" I asked, swallowing back the force trying to pull me forward.

"You're avoiding me Mercedes" Sam took a step forward and I inched away. His sneakers skid on the waxed floor and he tilted his head towards one side, his hair falling over his large beautiful eyes. "No I'm not" I retorted, inwardly cursing at myself. This was just Sam for goodness sake! It wasn't like he'd ever know about my feelings, why am I acting like I'm afraid of even being his friend?

"Yes you are" Sam stepped forward again and I found myself pressed into the corner of the hall. My back was up against the wall and I could feel the sticky coolness of its surface against my white t-shirt. My entire body was trembling; I had to bite on the inside of my lip to keep my teeth from chattering. Stupid nerves.

"Mercedes" Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I've gotta go" I tried to maneuver around him. I need to get out of here...Like fast. Who knew what kind of stupid stuff would roll off my tongue if given the chance? I just need to take a deep breath, a deep breath that didn't smell of Sam's delicious smelling skin.

Sam flattened his palm against the wall off to the side of my head and I shrank away, becoming trapped between the wall and his body.

"You're doing it again" he squinted me and whispered near my ear. I trembled against his proximity and found myself going back to the incident at the library. "What did I do?" Sam asked, looking into my eyes as if he were searching for the answer himself.

"Y-you didn't do anything" I closed my eyes for a moment, momentarily blinded by his deep ocean scent. "Then why do you keep avoiding me? Why do you take the fucking F hall instead of hall C?" I squeezed my knees together as that curse word rolled off his lips. If he did that again, it would be my undoing.

"Sam I-" I opened my eyes and began to speak but he cut me off.

"Was I being a jerk? Did I hurt you in some way?" he sounded helpless, his eyes were searching in mine and I could see the tears forming around the edges of his eyelashes. "I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt you" he whispered, his voice innocent and filled with emotion.

"I'm not afraid of you Sam" I spoke, " I'm afraid of myself"

Sam shook his head and the tears forming in his eyes hadn't yet disappeared. "Why?"

"I'm not the person that you think I am" I sighed and choked on the knot in my throat, "I'm not some beautiful thin chick who gets all the solos, I'm not the head captain of the Cheerleading squad, I don't do any of the things that the other girls do or have done...I'm not the girl that you want"

I turned my head to the side and Sam brought his other arm up to rest on the opposite side of my head. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek, a static shock pulsed through my veins and I swallowed. "Who said that I wanted any of those things? You know that I'm more scared than you are. I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I feel, of what I've said, of who I am...But most of all I'm scared of walking out of this school and never feeling an emotion as strong as the one that I feel towards you." Sam gently turned my chin so that I was looking back into his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever feel this way towards anyone else in my entire life" Sam spoke as if the words coming out of him were honest. As if they were coming from his heart and being spoken without even a minute of rehearsal.

"We're all scared of something Mercedes" Sam rested his forehead on mine, "But I'm extremely scared of loosing you"

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter Ten has come a little early partly because I was just too excited to wait and write it at a later time. I took some inspiration from a few other Fanfics i.e. Sam's newfound use of curse words so don't kill me. I want to give a shout out to Princess976 who recognized the _Dirty Dancing_ homage quote I used in the last chapter! I didn't think that anyone would've pointed that out to me but I'm glad someone recognized! Well anyways enjoy and leave me a review!**

I feel lifeless. Completely and utterly lifeless. As if I'm just waiting for his large expectant blue eyes to just swallow me whole. My back is still against the wall and his arms are still around my head. He's waiting. Waiting for me to top those beautiful words that just flowed out of his mouth, but I already know that I can't. There's nothing left to say anyway.

I have to glance away from him…. Right now…. Before my knees just completely give out on me. So I look over his shoulder, past his unruly blonde hair and towards the large expanse of lockers on the other side of the hallway. I swallow the urge that makes me want to rant or start laughing like a lunatic. Sam's hands remove themselves from the wall and find their way past my shoulders, taking hold of my hands. "Mercedes look at me" he says.

I'm so far away from this moment that I barely can process what he's said. My mind is reeling around his words. He just said that he cares about me…. Me. Mercedes Vienna Melody Jones has someone outside of her family and friends who cares about her, finally. How does he expect me to react to his little speech?

I just want to run away and process things.

"Look-at-me" Sam's voice grows deeper. More commanding and much more enticing. I find myself looking straight into the large deep abyss of his eyes; he looks back at me concerned.

I breathe. Once. Twice. Three times. Once more for good measure. To make sure that my arms are no longer tingling at my sides, to reassure myself that I'm not in some alternate universe or much worse… A dream.

Sam's frown turns into a lopsided smile, one that reaches his eyes and makes them crinkle ever so slightly around the edges. "Better?" he whispers as he tightens his hold on my hands, bringing forth a powerful feeling of warmth that it so strong, it nearly knocks me off my feet.

I can barely nod before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Stand still" he whispers and I find my feet becoming cemented to the ground. I'm mesmerized by that soft look in his large eyes. My heart as already dropped into my stomach, as if I'm on a roller coaster. I can feel my veins pumping with blood; I can hear my pulse beating rapidly in my ears. Almost as loud as a helicopter. His body presses against me and I can feel his belt buckle poke my navel, my breathing seems to spike just when I realize how close he is. His mouth is barely an inch away, I maintain control and stand completely still.

His face turns a soft hue of pink and I can't help the pool of warmth that settles in my stomach. The world seems to stop as he leans closer, pulling my body against him in a way that makes my legs shake. I can feel his body on mine. His muscles seem to clench before relaxing, his eyes are focused on mine, as if they're on a mission. The air is filled with a single breath of silence before Sam's lips stretch into a sultry smile. After a moment Sam presses his lips firmly over mine and I loose all track of any thoughts about trying to get away from him.

….

The first thing I realize is that Sam tastes amazing. Like a warm cup of cocoa or a melting bar of chocolate, something so divine that it makes up just want to devour it in one sitting. I don't know where to put my hands or arms but Sam seems to have that covered, he settles his own hands on my hips and I can't help but to think about how amazing they feel against my jeans. As far as I'm concerned, Sam Evans is the only guy on the planet. His lips feel as heavenly as they look and his tongue is all rough and smooth at the same time.

In his arms I don't feel awkward or too big. He holds me as if I am the most fragile thing on the face of the earth, like I'm the only girl on the planet. Our bodies press together until there's no air between us and my heart is pounding so hard that it echoes in my ears. I can't breathe but I don't really care at this point in time. Neither of us seem to move away as Sam breaks off the kiss. I open my eyelid just to find him leaning back to kiss me again without ever opening his eyes.

I don't dare open my eyes again; if I do I just might break the steady wonderful haze building around us. My entire body is humming, from the crown of my head to my painted toes. My skin is aflame when he touches me; his hands roam in all the right places. Just stroking, squeezing, caressing me in ways I never knew possible. I don't even stiffen when his hands trace the curve of my breasts and settle on my hips again. I don't want him to stop; I don't ever what him to move away from me.

Not now.

Not ever.

But he does, he eases backwards and I can't trust myself to open my eyes or to speak for that matter.

"Mercy" Sam's voice comes into my ears and I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Mercedes you can look at me now" Sam's voice comes out amused and I can feel his husky breath on my face, lingering on my skin teasingly. "I can't look at you or else I'll wake up" my voice comes out in a squeak and I cringe. I don't want to sound like the other Glee girls…. I wonder if Sam's comparing my after effects to his kiss to Quinn's.

Sam chuckles in my ear and the sound makes me squeeze my knees together. That laugh is almost more alarming then when he curses. "If this is a dream then I think you should wake up and invite me over to your house" his lips trace my earlobe and he whispers softly, "then you can just kiss me again and I promise that things will turn out exactly the same"

I tremble but let my eyes slowly open. Before me, Sam is smiling this lazy smile that I've never seen before. One that is hard to place and extremely sexy. "How long have you been planning on kissing me like that?" I murmur and Sam rubs my hips in his hands as he searches for an appropriate answer.

"A really fucking long time" he remarked and I groaned. "Stop that" I managed to speak and he pressed himself tighter around me. "Stop what?" he asked innocently, bringing his hands to rest on the small of my back.

"Cursing like that," I pleaded but Sam ignored me, nuzzling my left ear with his mouth.

"You drive me fucking crazy Mercy" Sam laughed and I wrapped my arms around him.  
>Why was he doing this to me?<p>

"I swear. You really drive me up the fucking walls sometimes" he kept speaking and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to maintain my cool. Was he was trying to make me jump his freaking bones?

"Sam please I-" I couldn't find my voice even as Sam brushed his lips across my neck. I could feel the slight stubble on his chin, smooth but rough at the same time. I made me think of other parts of him that might be the exact same way. I shook my head; we're not going there. "I've been wanting to hold you like this forever" Sam said with an air of finality in his voice. "I don't think I'm ready to let you go just yet" he sighed.

" I don't want you to let me go," I said turning my head to the side to kiss him again.

More kissing followed, a LOT more kissing actually and I just seem to get lost in Sam. I don't even care that it's a Friday afternoon and my parents are probably waiting for me to get home. I loose track of time again. We could have been kissing for minutes, hours, days but I don't care. We're exploring and getting lost and finding new things and getting lost again.

I hadn't realized that we'd moved into the janitors closet until I opened my eyes again and noticed the shift of light. Just hearing Sam's breathing makes my body shoot several decades ahead of me. He knows that he has an effect on me and he takes advantage of that by nipping on my neck and kissing it to the point where I'm begging him to stop, and do it all over again. It doesn't take me long to find the place right underneath his ear that makes him go weak in the knees.

The kisses are slowing down a little; they're less desperate, less timid.

Reality soon comes back into place and I stiffen. There's too much to think about, too many things wrong with this. "What's wrong Mercy?" Sam asks, he stops and looks at me.

I don't even have to speak. He already knows what's going on in my head. This is perfect which automatically makes it all wrong. For a minute we just stand face to face. I don't want to walk out, so I ask the obvious question.

"What am I to you Sam?" I ask.

He doesn't even hesitate.

"You're mine and I'm yours"he smiles. I pull him closer and bury my face into his shoulder, I can't help the smile that settles onto my face.

That's just the answer I was looking for.

**AN: Well I think this will be the end of Afterall. It was a long journey wasn't it? My first complete fanfiction! What a rush!**

**I may add another few chapters but I'm not sure…any suggestions?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**


End file.
